


Sayo's Only Exception

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Fast Food, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: “Sayo? I’m sorry if I startled you! I… thought you might be hungry?” A smile appeared on her face when she realized that the person at the door was Aya, her roommate, and girlfriend.(or: the one where Aya brings fries to Sayo during her — boring — studies.)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sayo's Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> and they were roommates
> 
> ...oh my god, they were roommates.

Exam weeks were depressing, Sayo was already aware of that. But that one, specifically, was taking too long to pass. Perhaps, it was because there was a Roselia concert coming up and she had no time to practice — and she just couldn’t afford to stay behind the rest of the band, much less Hina — or because the themes were uninteresting. The point was, that Friday, the day of the last test, was taking too long to arrive, and it felt like she took an eternity to read each page. 

At that point, the room Sayo usually judged large felt like a tiny prison and when did she take her last snack break? She checked the time and, although her stomach was starting to complain, her last break had been one hour before. The songs from the tracklist she prepared with the band were starting to go back to her head: the lyrics and the place where her hands should be in the guitar—

Suddenly, the room’s door opened, distracting Sayo from her inner thoughts. “Sayo? I’m sorry if I startled you! I… thought you might be hungry?” A smile appeared on her face when she realized that the person at the door was Aya, her roommate, and girlfriend. And, since it could be better, she brought fries from the restaurant she worked at with her. “It’s okay if you’re studying! I can find someone else—”

“There is no need to,” Sayo interrupted as she got up from the bed. “This topic is… uninteresting and I need a break, so you arrived at the right time. How was your day?” Aya started setting the table with a smile. 

“It was okay! There were a lot of leftovers, though, which is why I could bring so many fries. Kanon took the rest of them, since Hello, Happy World! is having a rehearsal tonight.” Sayo frowned with the thought of band rehearsal. “What’s with the frown?”

“I haven’t been going to this week’s rehearsals from Roselia because of  _ that, _ ” Sayo pointed at the books opened on the bed. “We have a concert soon and this practice would be… important for the performance. Also…”

Finally, Aya sat on the table and started eating. “You miss them, don’t you? The other members?” Sayo nodded in agreement. It was very hard to admit it out loud, but she had grown attached to being with Yukina, Rinko, Lisa, and Ako, even for activities unrelated to music. “You could invite them over to help you study. I can even leave, if you want to. Or maybe, we can cuddle after we finish dinner, then we study together ourselves so you finish your studies faster. What about that?”

“You’ve gotten practical, Aya,” Sayo replied. The intention was to tease her girlfriend, but it could barely be interpreted that way with the soft grin she wore in her lips. 

“I have  _ not! _ ” Aya cried, throwing some fries at Sayo, who caught them. “But if I did, it was your doing!”

“How so?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You are practical. You’re my girlfriend who I interact with on a daily basis, of course, we’ll mirror each other a little bit! Also… I admire you… of course...” Sayo planned to keep up with the teasing for a few minutes more, but she couldn’t resist Aya’s pout and flustered face. In less than five seconds, she got up and kissed the girl’s lips.

“Adorable.”

“Hey! Weren’t you the one who never complimented anyone?!”

“First of all, I was just spelling the truth. And second of all,” Sayo smirked — but, somehow, lovingly. “My lovely girlfriend can be my only exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> unlike roselia, it's not mentioned if pastel*palettes is still a band or not so that's up to you! hopefully, everyone enjoyed the piece <3


End file.
